Soldadito de juguete
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: La mayoría de los niños tiene durante su infancia una amplia gama de juguetes con los que divertirse. Harry no era como ellos, hasta que llegó el soldadito de juguete.


**Soldadito de juguete**

La mayoría de los niños disfruta del privilegio de poder jugar con una amplia variedad de juguetes en su niñez. No fue ése el caso de Harry Potter. De pequeño, solía entretenerse observando las nubes, las estrellas, viendo cómo el viento hacía bailar las hojas de los árboles o cómo otros niños se divertían. Su infancia podría haber sido insoportable de no ser por los extraños e inexplicables sucesos que en ocasiones rompían la monotonía de sus días. Harry había aprendido a disfrutar de esos momentos al máximo: cada ridículo cambio del color de cabello de los profesores que lo maltrataban, cada pequeño tonto accidente sufrido por los niños que se reían de él, cada suéter arruinado que tía Petunia intentaba obligarle a llevar.

Los únicos juguetes que había tenido eran las bolitas rosadas que su primo despreciaba por "ser de color niña". Un muchacho que obtenía en cada cumpleaños un promedio de treinta regalos y para navidad unos veinticinco podía darse el lujo de no apreciarlas, pero para un huérfano sin nada, constituían una reliquia. Las bolitas rosadas fueron el gran tesoro de Harry hasta los nueve años cuando, una afortunada tarde, su primo Dudley decidió que quería transformar a sus soldaditos en bomberos. Aprovechando la conveniente ausencia de sus padres, prendió fuego a una caja de zapatos que simularía ser un edificio incendiado. Escondido, Harry observó cómo su primo alineaba a los soldaditos detrás de un gran camión, y los iba introduciendo de a uno en la caja. Harry se dio cuenta al instante, pero Dudley necesitó arruinar cuatro soldaditos antes de entender que el fuego los derretía. Enfurecido por la poca resistencia de sus juguetes, arrojó el camión por la ventana, vacío un florero lleno de agua sobre la caja, tomó a los soldados que le quedaban y se marchó escaleras arribas a continuar la rabieta en su habitación. Al regresar Vernon y Petunia descubrieron la alfombra quemada, la caja achicharrada y el piso mojado. Tío Vernon tiró la caja con los soldaditos quemados a la basura mientras tía Petunia consolaba a su hijo por la desastrosa operación de rescate. Sentado a la mesa de la cocina, procurando no ocupar espacio, Harry vio cómo uno de los soldaditos escapaba de lo que quedaba del edificio en llamas que su tío desechaba y se escondía detrás del refrigerador.

En la noche, cuando su familia dormía, Harry salió silenciosamente del armario de debajo de las escaleras que era su dormitorio y se aventuró por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Agachándose despacio, metió la mano tras el refrigerador y rescató al juguete. Estaba lleno de polvo y cubierto de pelusas. Lo limpió al tiempo que observaba con pena los brazos derretidos, que sostenían lo que antes había sido un rifle. Meciéndolo en sus manos con cariño, lo llevó a su armario y, tras colocarlo sobre un estante, se tendió sobre las mantas. Harry observó orgullosamente su nuevo juguete, que había sobrevivido un incendio, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Despertó al día siguiente sintiendo una extraña felicidad. Abrió sus ojos emocionados y los clavó en el lugar donde sabía estaba su nueva pertenencia. No pudo distinguirlo bien al principio. Al cabo de pocos segundos comprendió que su visión estaba borrosa porque no llevaba los anteojos. Se apresuró a ponérselos y se incorporó para acercarse al soldadito.

Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Se quitó los anteojos, se limpió los ojos, se los colocó otra vez y volvió a parpadear una, dos, tres veces. Una sonrisita se extendió por su rostro cuando tomó al soldadito, que ahora tenía los brazos como nuevos. Otro suceso extraño e inexplicable. Ya no le sorprendían, estaba acostumbrado a que le ocurriesen. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue que, en lugar del rifle, el soldadito sostuviera lo que parecía un palo delgado. Bueno, pensó, las transformaciones no siempre son perfectas. Sentándose sobre las mantas, acarició la nueva arma de su juguete. Ese día, el pequeño niño del cabello negro, los ojos verdes ocultos tras los anteojos rotos y la cicatriz en la frente se sintió por primera vez en su vida como esos niños que tenían algo con lo que divertirse que no fueran bolitas rosadas.

Harry Potter sonrió con nostalgia. Sopesó el que había sido su único compañero durante dos largos y tristes años. Los ruidos provenientes del exterior le indicaron que sus amigos habían llegado. Salió del armario de debajo de las escaleras, al que ahora tenía que entrar encorvado, e hizo amago de meterse el juguete en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Lo pensó mejor. El lugar al que se dirigía era incierto y peligroso, no podía permitir que su único soldadito sufriese daños como el de aquella vez en el incendio simulado. Ahora podía arreglarlo con la magia que había aprendido a manejar durante los seis años de estudio en Hogwarts, pero sabía que, sin importar lo bien que sanara el cuerpo, en ocasiones el alma quedaba irremediablemente dañada. No podría permitir que eso le sucediese a su tesoro. Entró de nuevo en el armario y colocó al soldadito en el estante. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, los próximos habitantes de la casa tendrían un hijo que supiese cuidar y apreciar los juguetes. Sólo en ese momento, después de tantos años, reparó en el arma que había sustituido al convencional rifle. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que él tenía la misma clase de arma guardada en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Se apresuró a sacarla: Ojoloco Moody lo reprendería si lo encontraba de nuevo con la varita mágica guardada en ese lugar tan poco conveniente. Murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y salió. Tomó la jaula de su lechuza y el equipaje y, dándole la espalda al armario que había sido su refugio durante once años, marchó al encuentro de sus amigos. Presentía que muy pronto se encontraría también con sus enemigos, su propia caja de zapatos en llamas.

Ahora el soldadito de juguete era él.


End file.
